


After Death

by DoomsdayGalX



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Female Deputy is not mute, John is still an ass, Joseph Seed is slighty better in this story, Kidnapping, Major alterations to the timeline, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayGalX/pseuds/DoomsdayGalX
Summary: Hope county was once a peaceful place. But for the past decade someone has been poisoning the land and the people within it. After losing her father, Eden was ready to leave Hope County but one phone calls turns her life upside down. The Seed family intends to spend their life tormenting the Eden and the people of Hope County but will she be able to stop them.This story heavily deviates from canon in some parts.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 1





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> This is a new fanfiction I've been working on for a few months, I've been behind on both this fanfiction and My last of Us fanfiction. Apologies, as an art student I spend a lot of time on my work which does not always give me the opportunity to write. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

To Sow A Seed 

Chapter 1 

Hope County had once been a place Eden had called home; it was beautiful. The sort of place you would retire to when you became too old. Well, it had been up until about a decade ago. She watched as people she grew up became brainwashed, and if they weren’t turned by the cult they simply disappeared. Whether this was the cults doing or they had simply managed to get out of Hope County she wasn’t sure. She hadn’t wanted to leave without her father, but he had been too sick for her to move. So, they had stayed. A few years later he had passed. He was laid to rest in Falls End. 

At first, she had wanted to stay in Hope County, she had refused to be driven from her home up until her father's death. And then there was the day the cultists had set fire her father's hangar, although disused it was one of the only things that still remained of his. Nothing she had done had put the fire out, her father’s hangar and the things within it had burned to the ground. She had spent a good few hours after that hurling obscenities at the sky. Kim had found her a few hours later covered in ash, and curled up against the remains of the hangar. And to her knowledge Kim had never told anyone what she saw. 

Her things were by the door, an old duffle bag full of anything she could fit in there. She would take her dads old truck and she would leave, she couldn’t stay not anymore, the cult just seemed to be getting worse with each passing year. She was hunched over on her couch when the phone rang. She answered. 

“Deputy Miller, I would like for you to get to the station as soon as possible. It’s happening...” And the line went dead. 

It’s happening? Why now? The sheriff had been notified about some half assed plan to arrest Joseph seed months ago, but that’s all that had happened. The government had planned to send some Marshal in to help them but that’s all they could spare. A Marshal against a small army. 

We are truly fucked. I knew I should have left sooner. 

\-------------------- 

She stepped into the station; Nancy was sat at the desk typing away on her computer. How she still managed to get fossil to work Eden wasn’t sure. 

“Oh, Hello Deputy Miller, is there something I can help you with” She was smiling, unaware of the plan I suppose. Something about the smile unsettled Eden. Nancy had been working at the station for years, even as a kid Eden had seen Nancy hunched over the computer or hovering over a phone. It was weird. 

“I’m here to see Sheriff Whitehorse, he called me about an hour or so ago. He wanted me down at the station” Eden shifted uncomfortably to her other foot. She was still the newest Deputy here so everyone insisted on treating her like a child. 

“He’s in his office, haven’t seen him for most of the day so whatever he’s doing must be important” She gave Eden another strange smile and the proceeded to go back to work. Creepy. 

She walked towards the office, hearing a heated discussion come from within. She recognized the voices of the two deputies and the sheriff, but she didn’t recognize the fourth voice. 

“Listen Marshal! You don’t walk into my office in my county and tell me what to do. This isn’t going to work with Five people! That Cult is the size of a small army do you really think they are going to let us leave with Joseph FUCKING Seed.” Eden had never seen the Sheriff so Angry. 

“The Sheriff is right. We can’t do this alone. We need more people” This was the first time she had ever heard Deputy Pratt speak up. 

“What’s the point! You know how crazy the cult is? Not only do they have power but they have money too, if we get killed. They will cover it up, it will be like we never existed. Not only that you risk putting your families in danger for some stupid half assed arrest warrant. I mean who sends five people to sort a fucking Milita” Eden was angry, even if she would have left Hope County, she had a bad feeling that she would never be able to escape the Seed Brothers. If they wanted someone, they would get them. And so far, the only thing they seemed to be missing was the law on their side. 

\--- 

Each year it seemed the cult grew bigger. She wasn’t sure there was anyone left in Hope County to turn. When Joseph had come to Hope County, he had been by himself. Father Jerome had taken him under his wing, and let Joseph sleep in the church when he couldn’t afford a room at the Spread Eagle. She had started to attend Jerome’s services when her father had fallen ill. As a child he had loved taking her to the services but when he grew ill, he was unable to get down to the church, so she would go in his place and write down anything she thought he would like about the service. 

After a while Eden noticed that Joseph had stopped attending, she would often see him sat inside the spread-eagle scribbling things down in a worn notebook. That is where the seed was planted for Eden’s Gate. Soon she noticed more and more people leaving Jerome’s services, turns out that Joseph had been using an abandoned church nestled away higher in the valley. Like many others she was curious as to what Joseph was doing there, after a while he stopped spending time in the spread eagle, in fact he disappeared from Fall’s End Altogether. Turns out he had set up his own church service and was eager to preach to anyone who would go. 

Eden had only attended once; she wasn’t going to discard her loyalty to Jerome but she wanted to see why so many people had swapped over suddenly. Joseph had been happy to see her there, welcoming her with open arms and offering her a seat at the front with other new comers. It was growing uncomfortable after a while. The services weren’t as nice as Jerome’s in fact it seemed Joseph had been intent on scaring people as his flock grew, most of the services had been about the “End Of Days” and something about a seal being “broken”. She didn’t like how negative it was so she didn’t attend again. 

\-------------- 

The helicopter Journey was definitely uncomfortable. The other deputies weren’t as comfortable with Hope County as she was, every now and then she would see one of them shift in their seat in hope that the sheriff would change his mind and take them back to the station. She watched the video again and again. Apparently, someone had tried to spread the message that something was going on inside Hope County that no one but the residents who lived there knew about. 

Thomas, the creator of the video had disappeared. This was definitely the cult’s doing, it was most likely that they would never find Thomas’s body. If the cult didn’t want someone found then they would not be found. They had only known it was Thomas because of his mother reporting the disappearance, but his mother was certain that he hadn’t been snatched. Thomas had left willingly, which had made most of them think he had gone to join the cult until the video had cropped up online. 

She hadn’t seen Joseph face to face in almost five years. She had only seen him on the tv’s or heard him over the cult’s radio. Part of her wanted to see him again, she wanted to see the bastard who had changed her home from a once peaceful place into this hellscape. In another time and another place, they could have been friends. Although they interacted a few times, since he like to be alone whenever they had spoken, he had always been friendly. She could not deny that ten years ago she had in fact thought he was quite handsome and had thought of asking him to dinner some time. But that was then and this was now. Joseph Seed was a monster. 

They weren’t far now; she could see the church in the distance. Her stomach turned; they were really going to do this. When they finally reached the Church, the Deputy and the Marshal had some angry words before the Marshal had taken the lead. She could feel eyes watching her wherever she went. And she hated it. They walked through the yard, and as they got closer to the church, they could hear the sounds of a soft hymn coming from inside the Church. 

“It’s not too late to leave them alone, and come back with the national guard. We could really use the help, look at them Marshal. Look at them! Do you really think they are going to let us take Seed peacefully” Whitehorse snapped. 

The Marshal pushed forward, undaunted by the stares and the rifles pointing in their direction. Whitehorse moved in front of them as they reached the door. 

“If we do this, we do this my way. I take the lead. A lot of the members know me, they might take it easier coming from me.” Whitehorse pushed the door open. 

The singing came to a stop, and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. There were too many people here that she recognized. Being the only one really native to Hope County she could feel all the eyes glued to her. This is some sick joke, how the hell did they manage to turn so many people. So many good people! She couldn’t believe her eyes, there were old school teachers, neighbors and friends from her childhood. As she scanned the faces, she came upon one she recognized a bit too well. Arthur, a childhood friend and ex-boyfriend. She had to bite her lip to stop her from saying anything. Arthur had insisted that he would never be drawn in by Joseph, that he hated the cult as much as everyone else. But here he was dressed in their clothes and singing their songs. For a single moment they locked eyes, and she had to stop herself from lunging at him. 

HOW COULD HE BE SO STUPID! 

Even though Eden had matured a lot since Joseph had met her, he recognized her almost instantly. It made her feel ill, he looked at her as if he had been waiting for her to come back to him all along. As if he were a father who had been deprived of seeing his child. 

“Sheriff Whitehorse and Deputy Miller to what do I owe the pleasure? It’s been a long-time since I’ve seen either of you here. Especially you Eden, I was sorely disappointed that you left after one service, your father would have loved it here, you would be among friends. I am sorry to hear about his passing, I wasn’t sure you wanted a personal visit from me” He said softly. 

“You don’t get to talk about my father. You are part of the reason he is dead!” She hissed. She stepped forward slightly and she could see out the corner of her eye Jacob raising his rifle slightly, just high enough that the sight rested just above her heart. The Sheriff pulled her back. 

“I'm tired of this shit. Joseph Seed, I am issuing a warrant for your arrest. I don’t want to hear a word from you, you will order anyone who tries to stop us to stand down. Am I making myself clear?” The Marshal hissed at him. 

Joseph nodded but began to talk, he warned his followers of a seal being broken and she was sure she heard something about locusts in their garden. He told them not to worry as he would return to them because God would not like them take him. Eden grew more agitated as he spoke. 

“Cuff him Rook” Whitehorse ordered. 

Joseph held his hands out. And Eden carefully put the cuffs on his wrists, she wanted to avoid as much contact as possible. Joseph leant forward and whispered in her ear. 

“I had higher expectations of you Eden. You are going to undo all the good work that I have done. I only want to help these people. I want to help you too Eden if you would just let me” His voice was soft, as if he was trying to scold a child for not doing what they were told. 

“That’s enough!” The Marshal grabbed Joseph and marched him towards the doors. People cried out in protest; their leader was being taken from them in front of them. Some made a few moves to grab Joseph but other than that they managed to take him to the helicopter. As soon as they reached the helicopter all hell broke loose. As if the cultists suddenly realized that they were going to lose Joseph, some made a mad dash to stop the deputies from taking him and were quickly shot down. Others stood Rifles aimed at them. Then there was a gunshot, she didn’t know who had shot first and if anyone was injured, she just wanted to get the hell out of there and go. 

They loaded Joseph into the helicopter as fast as they could, but it kept getting worse. People were throwing themselves at the doors and in the way of the blades. They were going to do anything for this mad man. Deputy Pratt got them in the air, with people still clinging to the sides. When another gunshot rung out Eden knew she was fucked. They came crashing back to the earth with a loud bang and the world went black. 

\--- 

Eden’s head was killing her, where was she? She opened her eyes. Her hands were dangling above her head, and she could smell something coming from outside. Shit she had just remembered they had crashed. But where was Whitehorse and Pratt? It was just her and Joey hanging upside down from their seats. And if it couldn’t get any worse, it did. Joseph Seed was gone. She needed to alert someone from the station to get the national guard in. She could just about reach the headset that was dangling in front of her, it swung back and forth slowly. She almost had it when a hand came from nowhere and snatched it from her. 

“I warned you that God would not let you take me, join me and this can all be over” Joseph was inches away from her face. 

“Go fuck yourself, you crazy bastard!” She spat at him. He smiled wiping his face and talking into the headset. 

“Nancy this is Joseph Seed speaking, you needn’t send any back up. They will be fine” He said. 

“Okay Father, Praise Be” She responded and some static cut her off. 

NANCY HAD BEEN A FUCKING TRATIOR. Had she warned the Seed’s that they were coming, how much did they know about what the station had been investigation? 

Joseph turned away. 

“BEGAN THE REAPING” He yelled. Eden reached for the other members of her station but they were gone, she was alone. Were they already dead? 

“Leave the her, it is God’s will that she pays for her sins” Joseph commanded. She wasn’t going to die at his hands, and if she did. She would take the son of a bitch with her. 

Eden managed to get the buckle loose, and she hit the roof with a loud thud. She pulled herself from the helicopter, and dashed into the woods. Bullets flew after her hitting the trees and sending the bark spitting in her direction. If she could make it to the waterfront, she would be able to get out of here. No matter how fast she ran it still felt like the cult would catch up with her at any minute. Not watching where she was going, she was tripped up by a root and it sent her tumbling down a small hillside. 

Something snagged and hit her ankle, she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. A burning hot pain shot through her ankle; she wasn’t sure what she had done to it in the fall but it was really not the time to be injuring herself. She got to her feet, and the ran up and now her leg. She stepped forward, and then she crumpled to the floor. Now sweating she tried to drag herself forward, her feeble attempts to pull herself in the opposite direction of the cult were falling. She laid in the dirt and shut her eyes. 

If they found her, she would hope they made it quick. Sorry I never got out dad. 

\--- 

10 years Earlier

Joseph was sat on a bench outside, basking in the sunlight. He tended to spend most of his time here whenever he wasn’t in the church helping Jerome. Jerome seemed to understand him the way no other resident of Falls End did. Jerome would often spend hours talking him through his sermons pleased to finally have found another soul so willing to spend their time helping people. 

Then there was the bar-maid. She was young and optimistic and was eager to speak to Joseph whenever he came in. She had never seen the world outside of Hope County and loved his re-telling's of his travels. Her eyes lit up whenever he mentioned his brief visit to Canada, he’d left out the grueling detail that it was a visit to spread his mother's ashes in her home town. Unlike the other residents she and Jerome didn’t seem to want to avoid Joseph, the wanted to talk to him and they didn’t treat him as if he was dirt like most of the other residents treated the homeless. 

\--- 

Present Day

She was cradled in someone’s arms; she could hear the rustle of dead leaves under their feet as they carried her through the woodland. Who the hell was holding her, part of her was scared to open her eyes? Would one of the cultists drag her back to Joseph, what would he do to her once she got there? She opened one eye. It was Arthur. He had found her. He looked down at her. And stopped. 

“Put me down.” And he did. He sat Eden against a rock. She grunted as she realized she was still in a lot of pain. 

“Why the hell are you here Arthur. You told me that you would get out of Hope County if it was the last thing you did. You begged me to come with you!” She shoved him away from her. 

“They aren’t bad people Eden; they are just trying to live their life. We are a community here. I was too young to understand what this was about all those years ago. But Eden’s gate protects their own. I finally have a place where I can feel safe” He said, as if it was that simple. 

“Safe! Are you kidding me! Do you know how many people go missing when they turn down joining the cult, those people are a community too and they have families to look after. Those families now have families members who are dead just because they refused to believe in this shit” She said, she kept her in a tight fist, so tight that her knuckles were white. 

“You wouldn’t understand it! You’ve never even given this place a chance. You and all the others from Falls End, you act like you are above the Father but at least the father is helping people.” He snarled, and Eden’s heart broke a little. He had changed, a lot more than she thought was possible. The Arthur she had grown up with was gone, although he looked the same. He had been changed by Josephs words, and Eden knew she would never be able to undo the damage. 

“He isn’t helping people; he doesn’t even give them a choice. He takes them in the middle of the night, he steals them from the roads. How on earth does Kidnapping help anyone” She threw back. 

“He wants to save them; he wants to save you! Every day we grow ever closer to the collapse, he can save us from the collapse.” She just stared at Arthur, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, did they really believe that Joseph could stop the end of the world? Joseph was just one ordinary man, what made him more special than everyone else. 

“I’m done talking about this. Either let me go or get this over with” She turned away as her vision began to blur. She did not want to cry in front of him, she would not allow herself to be upset by this. 

Arthur pulled her to her feet. And with a swift movement she was back in his arms. As they made their way through the woods, she wondered was going to happen to her. Were they going to kill her? It sounded strange, but she hoped they did. They would not let her go after all the mess she and the others had made. So, either it was death or they tried to indoctrinate her, which wasn’t going to work. 

\-- 

There were cheers as they broke through the tree’s, the cultists were pleased to have captured one deputy alive. Eden felt sick, most of them looked eager to tear her apart. Arthur put her down the floor not too far from the smoldering ruins of the helicopter. Joseph grasped Arthur’s hand with a firm grip, and pulled him into a hug. Arthur looked rather pleased with himself and smiled. 

“Thank you, my son for bringing the sinner back to us. You shall be greatly rewarded for this.” This was met with cheers and claps on the back. They cultists seemed to be happy but it didn’t last all too long. Someone skirted into the compound, carrying a rifle. Eden eyed them carefully as they made their way towards John. They learned in and John simply nodded. 

“I think before we all settle in for the night and we should thank Arthur for his work.” John’s voice rang out, and the peggie's cheered. Arthur beamed, glad that his effort was noticed. John beckoned him forward, smiling. 

It happened too fast, as Arthur got closer, she noticed a small glint of sliver in John’s hand. She screamed but it was cut off when a gunshot sounded, and Arthur fell to the floor. Blood spread across his abdomen. And the smile on his face was gone. She clawed her way towards him, he lay there whimpering. There were hushed voices all round them but no one dared to move not even Joseph 

She leaned over him; she was there long enough to see the light fade from his eyes. And just for a moment, she saw the young boy she knew all those years ago. 

“Take her away. I believe she has had enough excitement for one night” And when she looked up, he smiled at her. 

And it was wicked smile.


End file.
